Heirs to the Dragons
by Ragnos The King
Summary: Story based on the war-strategy game Dragons of Atlantis. Follow one elf's journey to return a city to its former glory and achieve his destiny. Rated M for language and suggestive themes
1. Chapter 1

It was a bright sunny day as I walked through the marketplace. Farmers and merchants were peddling their good and haggling with customers. I adjusted my cowl to keep the sun out of my eyes and checked my bow. I heard arguing nearby and decided to check it out.

It turned out to be a portly merchant arguing with a rather large lumberjack.

"What seems to be the problem?" I asked as I drew close.

"This tosspot is trying to swindle me out of my money!" The lumberjack growled.

"No, I'm not! Supplies are low and times are tough. A man needs to do what he needs to do to survive," the merchant argued.

"Ten gold for a piece of shite slab of beef?" Lumberjack scoffed. "That's hardly fair!"

"Piece of shite my ass! That's the best meat I've got!" Porky rebuked.

"Enough!" I snapped. I glanced over the meat in question and had to agree it was on the lean side. The cuts were small and there wasn't much to them.

"Give the man eight gold for two-thirds of the stack," I ordered.

"That's outrageous!" Porky cried indignantly.

"It's more than fair; now give the man his meat," I ordered sternly.

"What gives you the right?"

"I am a Royal Guard. My word is law," I said. I gave Porky the Lumberjack's gold and the Lumberjack his meat before moving on. I was becoming late for a general assembly of the army.

I took the steps to the Grand Courtyard two at a time and arrived in a large open space. Above me was the King's castle; a large, forty-story, palace of white marble stylized with tall pillars and narrow arches. Standing in the courtyard was fifty other Royal Guard members along with a dozen other military officers.

General Aizen was standing on a raised platform. He was a short stocky man with black close cut hair. A man in his late fifties, he had lead us to many victories and his word carried great weight.

"Alright men, listen up!" Aizen cried out. "Our spies have been investigating the local cities and seemed to have picked a city worth our efforts. Out spies reported that a small city north of here has become rich with resources but has very few guards. I am looking for volunteers to partake of this mission. I only need a few good men to lead the rest of the regular militant forces.

"Whose first?"

"I'll lead," a harsh voice called out. A battle-scarred captain of great physical stature came forth and joined General Aizen. Where Aizen was calm, cautious, and compassionate, this man was cruel, brash, and merciless.

"Ah, Captain Gin, why am I not surprised," Aizen said dryly. The tension between the two officers was palpable.

"Who wants to go on a raid with me?" Gin asked with a malicious grin. Several hands went up and Captain Gin's usual cohorts stepped forward. A patchwork group of men all as vicious, bloodthirsty, and merciless as their leader.

"Ah, but I need one more, someone with a good understanding of achery, given that my last bowman died," Gin said sardonically. "Omega, how about you?"

I groaned and several of my colleagues gave me sympathetic looks. I glared at Gin and his smile turned sadistic. He knew how much I hated raiding other cities for resources, but times were tough right now and we had no choice. I slowly walked forward and stood before Captain Gin.

"Now I think we're ready for a raid," Gin smirked. "What are the rest of my troops?" Gin asked Aizen.

"You will be given two-thousand Minotaur, five-hundred longbowmen, and five-hundred Armored Transports. Use them well," Aizen instructed. Gin nodded and said. "We will leave right away."

We slowly advanced towards the outer city wall. It was made of thick white stone and rose several meters high. A large full moon hung overhead and lite the earth like day. As we approached the city, the Minotaur pulled ahead and my archers stayed back to provide cover. My men were uneasy about this entire operation but as we got closer, things got worse.

"Sir, what are those things surrounding the city wall?" one of my men asked. I frowned and headed over to Captain Gin to raise the concern.

"Sir, my men and I have concerns about the white stones lining the outer wall. I have an uneasy feeling about them. There's something unnatural about them," I said anxiously.

"Well if you and your men are so concerned about it, go check it out! Then climb the wall and provide cover for the Minotaur," Gin ordered, annoyed.

I nodded and grabbed two nearby archers and we went to check out the stones. As we got close I could make out runes and glyphs carved all over the stone. It stood a meter high with a black hole that covered eighty percent of the front face. The hole appeared to be a swirling mass of darkness that no light could escape. One of my men, a young recruit, reached forward and touched the stone. He gasped and withdrew his hand, the tips covered in frost. The stone started to glow blue and a white form suddenly burst forth.

"Aaahhh!" The archer shrieked as the creature sank its fang and talons into him. I backed away in shock. The creature was long, white, and sinuous. It had beady, black eyes and a mouth filled with needle-sharp teeth like a leach. Its arms were tipped with three deadly talons.

I drew my sword and drove it through the beast's skull. It collapsed nest to my dead recruit and went limp.

"What is that thing?" my remaining archer asked, his voice shaking with shock.

"Soul Reaper," I whispered, cleaning my blade. "We've been deceived." I turned and tried to warn everyone but discovered they already knew about the Reapers. The company was being ripped apart by the beasts. Gin had recalled the Minotaur and my archers had formed a circle around the transports but the Reapers were too fast and too agile.

I charged forward and hacked away at the Reapers but it was futile. There were too many. I got knocked down as one swept passed me and attacked my comrade. I felt its talons rake my side and fire bloom there. My head smashed into a nearby rock and the world faded to black.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke in comfort. I was wearing simple tan trousers and a white tunic. I was surrounded on all sides by a thick white mist. My weapons were nowhere to be found and I couldn't judge distances through the mist.

"Where am I?" I asked hesitantly, my voice surprisingly loud in the enclosed space.

"Nowhere and Everywhere," a soft melodic feminine voice stated. I turned and saw a beautiful young red-haired maiden with startlingly blue eyes in a flowing sleeveless white dress appear out of the mist.

"Who are you?" I asked nervous. "Where am I?"

"You are in my dominion. I am the one who saved you from those vile Soul Reapers. I am the goddess Cassandra and I have plans for you elf," the maiden mused.

"What are these plans exactly?" I asked cautiously. The goddess smiled and with a simple wave of her hand made a rift in the mist. Through the rift I could see a bird's eye view of a large city. As I looked closer I saw the sad state the city was truly in.

The fields just outside the walls were only producing a small amount of poor quality crops, barely enough to survive; the mines and quarries had fallen into disuse and disrepair; the lumbermill lazily turned out timbers. The city wall was crumbling in areas and the homes looked dank, drafty, and poorly constructed, entire living sections fallen into disrepair. The garrison had collapsed, while the library and science center both looked as if they had been ransacked and burned. The fortress was set on a hill in the center but it too looked destroyed. The Dragon's Keep was cold and barren.

"What happened here?" I asked in shock.

"This was once a prosperous city known as Illeria. It was a beautiful place to live, but fate was not kind," Cassandra whispered sadly. "A group of Anthropus invaded and killed Illeria's Great Dragon and leader. Soon afterwards a nearby city came and conquered Illeria. Her new rulers are tyrannical and the people have lost hope in ever having a peaceful existence."

"Where do I come in?" I asked. Cassandra smiled softly, closed the rift, and reached back into the fog. She removed a small piece of it and manipulated it with her soft delicate hands like an artisan. The fog swirled and condensed into a pulsing blue-green ovular egg about a foot tall.

"This is a Great Dragon's egg. I want you to take it to Illeria and reclaim the city. Restore it and its people to their former glory," the red-haired goddess commanded. She handed me the egg and I was in awe. It was warm to the touch and surprisingly light.

"I'm not sure I can do that milady," I said hesitantly.

"I have faith in you," she said warmly, placing a soft hand on my cheek. "Now go." I was enveloped by a soft white light and I felt the world shift around me.

When the light faded I found myself out in the bright sunlight on the outer edge of the farmland surrounding Illeria's outer wall. I was back in my hardened leather greaves and bracers and breastplate. Next to my feet were my bow, arrows and quiver, and sword. A large rucksack containing the Dragon Egg and some supplies was also present. I tightened my sword belt and shouldered my new pack. It sat a little awkwardly on my back because of the Egg. I then slipped my unslung bow into my quiver with my arrows and shouldered them as well. It sat weird with the rucksack, but fortunately I only had to go a few miles. I adjusted my green and gray mottled cloak, pulling my hood over my head hiding the top half of my face and headed towards Illeria.

I passed the quarries first.

They had been cut into the local hillsides. Small piles of rubble lined the outer edges but very little rock had actually been removed.

I pass the mines next.

They had been dug into the local hills as well. Unfortunately it looked like three of the five tunnels had collapsed completely while the other two had fallen into only slightly better states of disrepair.

As I got closer to the corn and wheat fields, I realized just how sad a state the crops really were in. The seed were small, the stalks weak and limp, the plants overall had a sickly pallor to them. It broke my heart to see such a great city to have fallen on such hard times.

"Hey, get away from my crops!" a voice yelled. I caught a metallic flash and drew my sword, falling into a crouch. I caught a scythe on the edge of my blade. A scraggly looking farmer in ragged clothing stood at the other end looking at me angrily.

"Settle down," I stated calmly. "I'm not here to filch your crops. I was just looking as I headed into town."

"Hmph," the man grunted. "Don't know why you'd want that. Nothing for strangers in Illeria anymore."

"I'll be the judge of that," I mused, thinking of Cassandra's mission for me. I gently pushed the scythe away and sheathed my sword. The farmer "hmphed" again and went back to tending his crops.

I continued towards Illeria until my progress was once again impeded by two thickset guards who were blocking the gateway. One had a scar across his nose and as I got closer noticed he smelled rancid; his friend had an eyepatch and seemed to favor his left side, leaning on his halberd.

"Halt," Stinky ordered. "Identify yourself."

"Just a traveler passing through. I was hoping to spend the night in your city," I said innocently.

"Sorry, no strangers allowed in Illeria. Now move along," Stinky growled.

"But this is the only town for miles around!" I protested.

"I'm sure the bears will appreciate the company," Stinky snarked. I sighed and turned around. Once I was out of sight of the guards I slipped into the corn stalks and headed back to the wall. I followed it, watching for more guards until I found a collapsed section. Slowly and cautiously, I crawled over the crumbling stones into the city. I ended up in an abandoned section of the city.

I slowly wandered through town, moving as if I had a purpose, a reason to be there. No one stopped me. I passed several stores and stands that were trying to sell goods but few people were buying. The only place that actually seemed busy was the blacksmith's shop. I also noticed how downtrodden and sad the people looked.

I finally found a dingy little hotel and securely stored my rucksack, bow, and quiver. I had a quick dinner before going to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day I just took my sword with me as I continued to explore Illeria. The more I saw, the harder I knew my task would be. Trash, filth, and waste clogged the streets; the houses were barely standing and looked cold and dank; the cobbles in the streets were cracked and tripped you up.

I browsed some of the local merchant stands but the wares were substandard, like the people took little pride in their work. I managed to avoid detection as I inspected everything in the city and made a mental list of everything that needed to be done. Once I returned to my room, I wrote down the list of things I believed that needed to be done on some paper I had bought. I then made a list of supplies that would be needed, a rough estimate, given that I was a solider not an engineer.

I overheard a commotion outside my window causing me to leave my musing. Outside my window I saw a family fighting with several guards outside of the blacksmith's shop just up the road. I grabbed my sword and rushed outside.

As I neared the blacksmith's, I noticed the blacksmith appeared to be protecting a young girl who was crying in her mother's arms. The blacksmith was in a rage as he roared at the guards.

"I will never allow that filthy scum-sucking pig to touch my daughter! If that bastard wants her, he'll have to come pry her from my cold dead fingers!" The blacksmith roared. He glanced up towards what was left of the fortress and yelled, "You hear me General Isgard? You want my daughter you have to come get her yourself, you disgusting son of a _bitch_!"

"Watch your tone, Hrothgar," one of the guards growled. "Words like that will get you killed no matter how important you think you are."

"Come on Hrothgar, don't be like this," another guard added. "Everyone chips in and this city continues to go on. When you don't, we all face punishment."

"What's going on here?" I asked. Hrothgar turned to face me and I noticed he had a very large hammer in his hand. He had tensed when I had spoken, but relaxed when he saw I wasn't a guard.

"None of your business outsider," the first guard growled.

"Hey, how did you get into the city? Outsiders are forbidden in Illeria," a third guard said.

"You people have poor security," I smirked.

"You two arrest him. The rest help me with Hrothgar and the girl," the first guard ordered. Two men came towards me and I held up my hands to show I meant no harm. They took places on either side of me and just looked menacing. Both were too young to be involved in this.

"Hrothgar just give us your daughter and this will end peacefully," the first guard ordered.

"Come and get her. Anna, take Maria inside," Hrothgar ordered. The guards started towards Hrothgar and things quickly got ugly. Hrothgar's hammer met the first guard's arm with a sickening crunch. Hrothgar's elbow slammed into the other's face breaking his nose. I drove my elbow into the boy on my right. Pivoting on the balls of my feet, I drove the same arm into the boy on my left's gut. Both collapsed and I charged to help Hrothgar. I cuffed one of the guard's ears, disorientating him and then slammed him into the ground. Hrothgar had dispatched the other guard leaving him an unconscious bloody mess, but alive.

"What was that about?" I asked annoyed.

"Doesn't concern you," Hrothgar growled.

Now that I saw him up close I noticed his soot and grease covered clothes, apron, and hands. His body was like a tree trunk and his beard was wiry. His brown eyes were full of sadness but there was kindness there as well.

"Sir, I am here to help. Not just you, but Illeria as a whole. But I can only do so if you tell me what's wrong," I said calmly. Hrothgar sighed and said, "Come back here in the morning and I'll explain." He disappeared back into his shop leaving me with the moaning guards.

I awoke to another commotion outside my window. I sighed and grabbed my quiver. Two guards were restraining Hrothgar as two more were dragging his daughter out of the shop. I slung my bow and notched an arrow. I carefully took aim and fired.

One of the guards restraining Hrothgar released him and jumped aside as the arrow whistled past his ear, embedding itself in a beam behind the guard.

"If you do not leave now, the next one will be between your ears," I stated loudly and evenly. The guard snarled but didn't more as I notched another arrow. The guard dragging Hrothgar's daughter, Maria, stopped moving.

"What's going on out here?" a voice snarled. From Hrothgar's shop emerged a short stocky man with a black beard. It was neatly trimmed and had grey streaks in it. He wore gold armor and a large battleaxe was hanging on his back.

"You and your men have no right taking that girl against her will. Return to your barracks now," I ordered evenly.

"Outsiders are forbidden in Illeria. You have no right to be here nor to become involved in our politics. Leave now and I will forgive your insolence," the dwarf in gold stated.

"I'm sorry, but I can't stand idly by while a cruel man takes advantage of others," I stated.

"Men seize him! I will deal with the girl!" the dwarf barked. He roughly grabbed Maria and headed towards the castle. I fired my arrow at the feet of the guards who advanced towards the inn.

"One more step and the next one will pierce your body," I said. "I will leve and you can continue to live." The guards backed away and together the four of them left. I quickly gathered my supplies and left the inn.

"Wait, where are you going? Are you really leaving my daughter in Isgard's hands?" Hrothgar asked desperately.

"What does he want with her?" I asked.

"That lecherous bastard takes young girls from every family and has his way with them. The poor things can't resist or their family suffers. Isgard takes them at his leisure and whenever the moment strikes him," Hrothgar explained in a defeated tone. "I had managed to protect my little Maria for so long because I had influence in this city, but once Isgard becomes fixated with a girl, no one can stand in his way."

"I'm sorry, but I can't stand against an army. I have a mission of my own in this city, but I can't do it if I'm dead. Nor do I want to kill the men pressed into Isgard's service," I explained thinking of the young boys from last night. "I am sorry about your daughter, but even if I could rescue her, Isgard would know who did it and come and punish you. That I cannot allow."

"I understand," Hrothgar sighed. "Just go."

I nodded and escaped into the abandoned section of Illeria. I found a relatively secure area in a secluded corner and hid my rucksack again. Making sure the Dragon's Egg was safe, I began mapping the city; every house, road, timber, and broken stone. I recorded the guards routes, shifts, and how many there were. I also kept tabs on what was happening in town and talked to the townsfolk. After several days, maybe a week and a half, I had a complete map of the city, guard routes, and numbers. I also had a better understanding of Illeria's past and current situation.

I discovered that Illeria's leader, General Isgard, was actually the leader of a military occupation. The city of Acropus had become a strong empire in the last two decades. It had seen how weak Illeria had become and decided to take over. Heavy taxes were placed on the citizens of Illeria and the cruel General Isgard was sent here as punishment.

From my exploring of the burnt-out library I had learned that much of the ancient knowledge that we Atlantians held so dearly had either been destroyed or stolen. The elders who guided Illeria and had protected the Great Dragon had been killed when the Anthropus had originally attacked. Whatever knowledge those elders had had apparently been lost with them.

I knew I had a long journey ahead of me but I had a good start. My next step was to gain the trust of the people; make them believe that I was there to help. I think I'll start with Hrothgar.


End file.
